The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant botanically known as Lavandula hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Riverina Gurli’.
In 2004, approximately 90 Lavender plants were removed from an outdoor bed in a cultivated area of Wagga Wagga, New South Wales Australia. The outdoor bed contained many different hybrid Lavender plants. The 90 Lavender plants were grown in containers and observed in Wagga Wagga, New South Wales, Australia. ‘Riverina Gurli’ was discovered in 2005 as a single plant from among the 90 Lavender plants based on flower color and overall plant shape. The exact parent plants are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Riverina Gurli’ by terminal cuttings was first performed in 2005 in Wagga Wagga, New South Wales, Australia. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.